<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now or Never by Sunyshade_NicoProtectionSquad7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974182">Now or Never</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyshade_NicoProtectionSquad7/pseuds/Sunyshade_NicoProtectionSquad7'>Sunyshade_NicoProtectionSquad7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Darkstalker rising, Death, Sad, sappy?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:32:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyshade_NicoProtectionSquad7/pseuds/Sunyshade_NicoProtectionSquad7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fathom got to his feet, he had been thinking all since the day he trapped Darstalker, and now he chose. He knew what he wanted to do. Was it selfish? Maybe. But he couldn't hide from it, the truth of his desire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darkstalker/Fathom (Wings of Fire)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now or Never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a dark, stormy day, where the clouds rolled over mountains and lightning cracked through the sky. In the middle of nowhere, a dragon, Fathom, sat in a cold, dark cave, reading from a scroll. The scroll was the scroll of Darkstalker. The dragon often wondered, was trapping him the right choice, what would have happen if he freed the prisoner? Fathom was afraid and scared, half lost in his own mind. He couldn't survive without him. But he couldn't live either. Fathom stared at the words on the scroll over and over. Darkstalker was kind, as well as ruthless. How would he think about me trapping him? Was he betrayed? I wish I never did it. I could have checked, used the soul reader.</p><p>His eyes started to droop, but Fathom snatched another pair of black plants from the corner and stuffed it in his mouth. It was suppose to keep him awake. Fathom got to his feet, he had been thinking all since the day he trapped Darstalker, and now he chose. He knew what he wanted to do. Was it selfish? Maybe. But he couldn't hide from it, the truth of his desire. Fathom glanced back at the messy cave, now or never. He raised the sea, green wings and launched himself into the sky. Flapping through the rain with teardrops sliding down his face. Now or never. Hours past, the storm raged on. No dragon would wish to be caught in the storm, but Fathom didn't care. He had to do this. Now or never. </p><p>At last, Fathom reached a mountain, the tallest mountain in history, and the final resting place of Darkstalker. Not anymore, I will free him. He landed on top, soaking wet. The rain had never bothered him, but now it did. Trees full of green grew around the area, sun covered in the clouds. The SeaWing looked at the pebble in his hands, shutting his emerald eyes, it was far to rainy for anyone to notice what would have happened, no one could stop him. Now or never. Now or never. </p><p> Imagine grabbing magic, deep down inside you, and pulling it out. The power you are overwhelmed with. Magic that can destroy life and create it too. Focus, focus on what you wish, what you want. Grasp it by the soul, combined with your soul, and place it, push it into a object, the object you hold right now. That object contains magic now. Whisper, whisper what you wish, your greatest desire. Now or never.</p><p>He parted his mouth, the sharp teeth glinting in the dark and he whispered, "Once this rock touches the mountain, it shall split the mountain in half, freeing the once trapped dragon."  Fathom let the pebble slip from his talons, clattering on the dark patches on the mountain. Everything started to shake,  trees fell down, animals scattered, scavengers who lived on the mountain dropped to the floor like stones, protecting themselves. The mountain had cracked open. And from there, a dragon, as black as midnight, rose. </p><p>His dark eyes pierced Fathom and as quick as a snake, Darkstalker pinned himself on Fathom. Fathom didn't struggle, he didn't move, to see his friend safe was a relief. But only to him. Darkstalker glared at the fallen SeaWing and growled, "Why have you come back, are you so possibly stupid?! I will rip your heart from your body for what you have done!" Fathom just lied there, now unafraid. "Any last words?" Darkstalker growled, as he was a dragon of honor. Fathom smiled, a sweet, heartbreaking smile. His eyes filled with regret and joy. He had done it, lifted a life long of burdens, finally freed his friend, his love. And he might as well die here, in the hands of his burden, but he will be happy, forever happy. Fathom lit up his scales repeating three words, I love you, I love you, I love you. Before the hand flew inside his chest, fathom whispered to his long lost love,</p><p>"I love you forever, in life and in death, and I will never forget you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>